The weird thing
by Dsha2127
Summary: One-shot. Just a spin off of a serie I'll start writing about Dean and Michael. Enjoy it!


Dean has no absolutely idea how it happened. Well, maybe he has. Michael convinced him and he is not that hard to convince when is that angel in particular who tries. Now? Well, he is in the roof of a house big enough to make someone lost, but he has to admit that the view is fucking awesome. The city under him and the starts above with a little shinny moon, but the peace of his own thoughts were interrupted when a feeling of something warm evolving his body approached, he doesn't need to turn around knowing that is just Michael's grace. He really likes his grace around Dean' body, who will think an angel could be this territorial? He closed his eyes just to enjoy better the feeling.  
"Enjoying the view, feathers?"  
"_Definitely_" His voice sounded soft like a whisper, so Dean turned his head just enough to see the intense stare he was receiving. His eyes were always shining, but the light of the moon made the natural glowing in there more intense and with a hand in the pocket of the black suit he materialized a few hours ago, he certainly looked more angelic. Not for the suit part but the glowing itself.  
"Uh, something is telling me that we're not seeing the same thing"  
"You asked me if I was enjoying the view and I certainly am" He walked a few steps in his direction tilting his head a little giving him the 'You're a little slow but I want to fuck you anyways' look. "Your soul is so beautiful and this type of light just made it more breath taking"  
Dean shifted his feet. It made him uncomfortable every time he said things like that. He knew himself well, thank you. And knew all the crap that was in his life, maybe he couldn't see his own soul but knew that it couldn't be that pretty, Michael was exaggerating, perhaps. He just changed the subject.  
"Is it really a great idea leave Sam alone with those politicians?"  
"You left him there too" He waited with a troubled look; his stare turning more intense as he said "You are avoiding me, why?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Dean moved his eyes away focusing in the sky again. He totally knew what he was talking about; he tried to avoid him since Michael tried to put his hand in his waist when they come to the reunion-party. Stupid politicians with their social meetings. He didn't wanted to go, but now that heaven was trying to coexist with earth he and Sam were some kind of represents of the supernatural dealing with heaven, hell and also helping the hunter community from Bobby's house, they needed to work as mediators with stupid represents of other nations with fucking apple-pie lives who just knew the supernatural exist since the archangels crashed some global meeting. What Dean will give to see the faces they must put when four apparently humans just appeared out of thin air telling them that they were angels.  
"Every time you saw me you make some excuse to leave. I know you don't like this kind of place and to be honest, me neither. There are so many contaminated souls. I'm feeling sick just being around them and when I try to be by your side to have some... 'fresh air', you run" He was behind him at the end of the sentence pressing at his back wrapping large hands around Dean, his chin resting on his shoulder like it were the most normal thing in the world. He moved his nose to the free skin of his neck and inhaled deeply. "_MMmm_... _better_" Michael purrs. Actually purrs and hear a powerful being that could smite you with a tough doing that kind of thing make him feel a little horny, causing these kind of responses to a powerful and beautiful being.  
They were in that position just enough for Dean to relax, which wasn't long, as he said before... He wasn't that difficult, until he listen again the music that was still playing in that too big room inside the house. And it made him feel self-conscious. "Hey hey, dude. We're in a public space, y'know" Dean tried to put some space between them, but Michael held him in place immobilizing him. Damn angels and their ridiculous inhuman force.  
"I don't care" He rounded them with his wings and move his lips to Dean's neck. They don't even were in some kind of official 'relationship', for crying out loud!  
"_BUT I DO_!" He tried more hard to move away and this time Michael let him go, but when he turned he saw the hurt in the eyes of said angel, just for a second before returning to the usual blank stare and without thinking he step forward graving his arm to stop him in case he decided to fly away "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that..." He trailed off not sure how to continue. He glanced again to those eyes after a while just to see the stoic expressionless face in place and it feel wrong Michael giving him the face he gave to everyone to made them know what they were dealing with, an angel. And not a normal angel… The fucking second in command of heaven. Jezz when his life go that crazy?. Scratch that, it always were that crazy (if not more).  
"Fuck, I don't know... I-I think it's this place, the ambient... and those influent-asshole people that only criticizes and just cares about power, y'know what I'm talking about, right?" Oh, please know what I'm talking about. Don't make me said it out loud.  
"I don't understand" Of course not, has to be my shitty luck. "There is not supernatural activity here and sinful persons" He said spacing out like searching with his grace to check if there were something strange, what he probably was doing and then giving him a confused look.  
"Ok, angel. I'm going to said it just once and if you tell Sam_ I'll denied it_" A trace of a smirk was forming in the archangel lips joined with a hint of worry in his eyes. Dean was the only human who talked with Michael like that and he knew he found it amusing. "I'm not the nicest person in the world and my modals sucks. I don't know what kind of stuff talk with these people. Sam is the smart one, okay? I don't care what people, who doesn't know me, said of me And I will never pretend to be someone who I'm not… but I do care what people said about you, I know it's some cheese thing, but believe me, humans can be really annoying with the gossip stuff. You're practically the one who now rules in heaven and a really powerful being and for them I'm just-"  
The verbal vomit ended with a kiss from an angel to a really noisy hunter. Not that Dean was complying. Michael licked his lips for a better access and that was enough to send a wave of heat across his belly and when he got permission their tongues were moving with ferocity. So not complying; they broked contact, Dean recalling he was human and needed to breath, the wings were around his body again tightening their grip.  
"Did you finish?"  
"Well, you kind of interrupted me, not that I'm complying or something, but-"  
"**_Dean_**" He was pressing his body against his moving slowly his lips against his ear while whispering. "_Always trying to take responsibility for someone else actions_" He said moving down to the hollow of his neck giving a few kisses to his jaw. "I know that I am new in 'free will' stuff, but if I'm not mistaken, accepting the consequences of your actions was part of it." Michael sighed straightening up looking at Dean's eyes with a pensative expression in his face, he shocked his head and the next words that come out were merely a whisper. "I always followed Father requests even when I know it that He wasn't around anymore, His word was law... I was conscious that every action I made would have a consequence in heaven and if I choose the wrong option my brothers would pay for it. The easy way was just follow His word, no one could said that it was a wrong decision because it was His will. My decisions were made with logic, always thinking before act. You're one of the first choices I made without logic, without thinking before. I just follow my instinct when I am with you and even if it's a little confusing sometimes I don't regret it. I feel... I _feel_ when I am with you and it is_ amazing_".  
Michael held Dean's head with both hands resting his own against his with a smile reaching his Turquoise eyes focusing only in Dean's green ones. Their lips brushed gently as he added. "Do you really want to take responsibility of the choice I'm proud of made among a lot of other ones that I possibly regret a little in all my eons of existence?"  
Dean just closed the kiss as his hand brush smoothly the black hair of Michael's vessel. So, yeah. He sucks at chick-flick moments and it was kind of his fault for evading it every time, he hated those moments because he didn't know what to do, so he stick with what he know. It was kiss him or run away.  
When they part away just a few inches, Dean watching the intense stare the angel was making and there was lust in there, noticing the big six wings around his body protectively he tried changing the subject again. Yes, he was that asshole. "So, uh. what kind of decisions? Some funny anecdote you want to share?" Michael smirked knowingly with a small frown but sighed and shocked his head with fondly exasperation.  
"Well, The monster of Loch Ness is Gabriel's pet. He really liked dinosaurs and was a bit sad when they extinguished, so he grabbed one from the past and put it there… I maybe give him a blind eye"  
"Whoah, wait. I thought it was just a rumor. And really? Gabriel with a pet? I think is more impressive the part that it still lives"  
"He keeps bringing him back every time it dies, tough"  
"Archangels and their pets, right?" Dean said it putting a few ruffled feathers at their site and brushing his fingers to the arc of one wing. Michael started relaxing, humming while pressing his nose in the curve of Dean's neck. "_Uhmmm...mmmm_"  
Dean started grooming another wing liking when his angel relaxed. Lately he was more stressed with pressure of heaven and earth, not that he complained. Dean was really annoyed just dealing with humans who don't really believe him. Well, not until he showed them proves or if an angel were at his side confirming what he just said, usually was Cass who now hang around a lot more. Michael also had to deal with obnoxious angels who have their stick showed to their asses. He refocused his senses again when he just hear a growl of pleasure coming from the angel at his neck. He didn't realize that he was holding a little too tightly his grip on the wing. And Michael has really sensitive wings; well, when was Dean the one touching them.  
Michael's lips were at his ear again whispering with a husky voice: "You know… I just remember that I forget to materialize underwear" Dean let a groan, Michael doing the dirty talk stuff with just the little Dean could teach him made his crotch twist with anticipation, He closed the space between them grabbing the angel's hair and pulled him to a kiss, this time more wet and passionate. Their crotches pressing amazingly together, Michael's hands were at his waist making soothing moves with his thumbs while moving one upwards to his back under his jacket and the other downwards to his ass. Dean really needed more; he brushed his fingers on a large set of the feathers of the wing more close to him then grabbing more tightly letting a groan so Michael could know how horny he was. Michael couldn't suppress a moan between their mouths, desperate he started kissing his jaw sucking in a sensitive spot in his neck. "_**Oh,**__**fuck**_".  
Moving his head to look at the ceiling to give the angel better access he saw the bulb shifting his light and that make him chuckle knowing that Michael was really desperate for contact if he couldn't control himself really well. Well, it was a while, tough. With all the responsibility they couldn't have a moment alone in more than a w- Dean let a whimper when Michael give a squish to his ass to have all his focus in him. But he really didn't want to have sex in a balcony with his back at the railing and lots of politicians in the next room; if he stopped thinking he'll lost it. Michael leg was between his rubbing his crotch and Dean could only bite his lip to suppress what it would be a loud moan. Damn, screw it! He grabbed the angel's hair and began to kiss Michael again. But stopped suddenly when he hear and annoyed growl close, He rested his head in the shoulder of the angel, Dean could feel him moving his head in the direction of the sound releasing him a little (moving his leg and wings to his original position) Dean was panting so he'll need more time to face his brother, yes, he knew that growl, he lived with that growl.  
"Guys, seriously? Here!? In the **roof?** With lots of people inside? What were you thinking?!" Dean could feel the bitchface, he turned his head to the side and yes there it was. 'Bitchface #27: I can't believe you're that stupid'. What he wasn't expecting was the girl Sam was tapping her eyes at his side.  
"Hey hey In my defence. This is the roft of the next room were the people are, so..." Sam bitchface growned, if you can believe that possible.  
"My apologies, Sam. It was part of my fault"  
"Dude, it was _totally_ your fault" Dean said with a smirk. Michael turned his head to his direction and he could see a smirk forming.  
"Very well. It was my fault" Now the smirk was totally there showing his perfects teeth, then turn his head slowly no broking to quick the stare he was giving him to turn to Sam "I wanted to stop time, but I know Gabriel will be really annoying about it" The younger Winchester was with a face of deslief turning his eyes to the bulb which was know broken, turning at them crossing his arms. "Really? Because he told me what happen in Italy" Stupid Gabriel telling Sam those stories; he just wanted a pizza, so Michael took him to Italy and a thing left to another one... Before he could notice they already were having sex. It was the first time he bit Michael's wings and the angel accidently left the city without light for a couples of minutes, then Gabriel appeared in their room problem already fixed, but wanted to know why he left the Vegas to fix the light in a country, he were laughing his ass off before living them with a big smile in his face.  
"That time was an accident, I did not expect that to respond like that I managed to control it enough to just affect a country the moment Dean b-"  
"Whoah woah! Too much information! I seriously don't wanna know"  
"But if was Gabriel the one who told you I do not think he left a detail. It means you already know. He certainly told the entire host and don't left anything" Michael said with a puzzled look.  
"Yeah, but one thing is Gabriel telling you a thing and other is hearing the confirmat-"  
"Wait! The entire host?!"  
"The exact moment. That's why he was laughing more and longer than normal. He was speaking with Balthazar and Lucifer, sharing... stories"  
"That sonuvabitch!UGH He really is an asshole"  
"That's why I was... as you would said 'pissed', angels asking me questions because of Gabriel fault and others who wanted to try the b-"  
"Don't wanna hear it" Sam add abruptly.  
"I heard someone calling me~" Gabriel choose that moment to appear out of thin air, making the girl at Sam's side gasp loudly and widening her eyes.  
"No one was calling you, your name was just mentioned a few times" Michael said while frowning a little. Gabriel look at the rest of bulb in the floor passing for Michael's and Dean' clothes and hair to finish with the way the wings were around his body.  
"Well, I certainly don't wanted to miss this view. On a roof? Kinky" He said with a playful smirk. Michael snapped his fingers and in a blink they looked like nothing happened, the bulb lightning above their heads again. This made the girl let a nervous laugh.  
"I'm sorry for make you watch this. Are you fine?" Sam said puppy eyes in full action and a hand squeezing her shoulder to calm her. Gabriel turned his head at Sam burrowing his eyebrows.  
"Who is the girl, Samsquatch?" Sam glared at him and Dean couldn't take it anymore.  
"Why I can't have some privacy, for fuck sake!"  
"You're with an angel, Dean-o. Angels don't have privacy"  
"You got to be kidding me"  
"Well, angels don't feel shame and we now don't find secrets necessary. We all can hear our thoughts and feel our emotions in what you once called 'angel radio' "  
Now Dean was staring at Michael with wide eyes, he knew it in a way but hearing it was very different.  
"So, uh..." He trailed off expecting Michael to understand.  
"No, I have a better control as an archangel. I can close my thoughts and suppress my feelings just enough to make the angels know I'm still there for them, they just can listen my song"  
Sam nerdy-self react with the recent information and lifted his head. "Song?"  
Gabriel was still watching at the girl suspiciously, but answer him anyways "You humans don't have a better word for it, 'Song' is close enough. If you wanna know, Michael is really pissed and want to smite me and fly away with Dean-o here to have some human sex, but can't for this meeting."  
"The one you needed to be and not me. Just this time, Gabriel" Michael said glaring at his brother.  
"I thought you said he couldn't read your thoughts" Dean said giving him a look while trying to calm Michael brushing his wing with his fingers in case if what Gabriel said was true. Not that he was going to complain if Michael wished to smite the archangel.  
"He can't"  
"Nope. But I can hear perfectly your emotions and I can deduce pretty well, thank you. One of the perks of knowing Michael for eons"  
"Eh, uh. I'm very sorry for interrupt" The girl said vowing her head in respect and then looking again with a mixture of horror, confuse and awe in her eyes. "So, you guys are all angels?"  
"Archangel Gabriel here, lady. The one there giving me a glare is The Michael, who a few moments ago was in top of one of this two yahoos humans ready to some action, get it?"  
The girl turned her head at Sam who just give her a sheepish smile before turning away. "So you are The Winchesters" She said in whisper, then taking a deep breath and standing more erect, she put her hand out in Michael direction in a greeting manner and said: "Good evening, I'm the secretary choose to made the interview to help this new... supernatural branch. My name is Selene Heidds, nice to meet you"  
"Oh, so this is the surprise the UN was mentioning" Gabriel said with a smirk. Michael just looked at her hand with a frown, Dean squeezed his wing a little, Michael turned around and half second was enough to understand the hint and he grabbed her hand "My apologies I'm still trying to adjust to this human... mannerisms"  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and added "Yeah, right. In that_ kind_ of things you are slow, uh? and I here thought you were a _fast learner_" giving him a smirk just Gabriel could made. Michael's vessel was expressionless as ever, but the ones who could see his wings know how angry he really was. It seems that his stress plus don't finish what he was starting with Dean plus Gabriel, made him loose his cool for a second, long enough to snap his fingers and make Gabriel disappear  
The girl was trying to look professional, but the horror in her eyes was evident. "So... where he is now?" Dean asked trying to avoid Sam's glare while soothing some feathers of Michael, who had a little smile in his lips, pressing his wing to Dean's hand and another to his back and with some feathers caressing his cheek in form of an apology, he said.  
"With the cherubs" That made Dean snort and accidently push one of the feathers inside his mouth, Michael turn lightly, he could see his dilated pupils. Sam coughed loudly and he turned to see his brother.  
"Uhm... First: Ew. There isn't enough bleach brain to make me forget this; you both realize that I can see wings too, right? Second, there is a girl who isn't used to this level of crazy"  
She looked puzzled and then snapped at Sam "Don't worry,** Mr. Winchester**."  
"Selene, I didn't meaned that way, sorry" Then glared at his brother to add "I was looking for you, needed some help inside"  
"I'm sorry, Sammy. I just needed some fresh air" Waving his hand as saying 'of this annoying people'.  
"Yeah, look like you got more than fresh air" Sam snorted. Dean to make Sam more uncomfortable take out his tongue in a way Selene will see just two brothers teasing each other, but Sam could see the feather he was licking and that made Michael let a groan, he tried to make it pass as a cough_ 'I thought you weren't an exhibitionist'_ He heard the thought Michael was giving him as he looked at Dean with a smirk, he just shrugged feather now in his mouth teased with his own tongue, Michael licked his own lips looking at Dean eyes testing him to try another thing.  
"BLEACH BRAIN, GUYS!" Sam said with closed eyes "You're corrupting another angel, Dean"  
He remember the time he tried to take Castiel to a brothel to get him laid "I'm so going to hell... again" That made Michael chuckle and he couldn't avoid glaring at the blush and the look the chick was giving to Michael. He wasn't jealous of other people looking other expression aside the stoic face he gave to everyone. Nuh, uh. But that didn't stop Sam of giving him a knowing look.  
"Then, you are lucky of Lucifer being my brother"  
"Can we talk about how we are going to coordinate?" Selene said respectfully.  
"Uh… So our lives are that weird…"  
"What, Sammy? Just because we're with the archangel Michael, who commands Heaven, having so easily a conversation with him, after all that apocalypse crap they put us through, about me not going to Hell again just because his brother is Lucifer and I'm…uh kind of 'dating' him? Oh, yes and he just send the archangel Gabriel, who is a dick, to Heaven with some cherubs. Not weird at all!" Dean said, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
"Uhmm, sadly that's not what I think it's weird. I was talking about having secretary"


End file.
